


Personal Grooming

by bkwrm523



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: While the Enterprise crew’s on extended leave, the reader comes home to find her boyfriend’s made a surprising personal grooming change.





	Personal Grooming

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen Karl Urban with a beard, then I highly recommend googling it.

“I’m back!”  You announced into the apartment, dropping your bags just inside the door.

The Enterprise was being rebuilt, and it’d be almost a year before it finished.  So everyone got an extended leave on Yorktown.  Much as you liked exploring (so did your boyfriend Leonard, even though he’d never admit it), it was nice to have a break.  And so, only a few days into your leave, you’d been called away.  Some of the work on the new Enterprise needed Scotty’s supervision, and Scotty needed your consultation. One thing had led to another, and you’d been gone a month.

“Y/n!”  Leonard called, and you heard him walk towards you.  “You said you wouldn’t be back until tomorrow!”

“Yeah, but I-” you started to explain.  Scotty had decided enough was enough and sent you back to your leave.  But when Leonard came into sight, words utterly failed you.  You just stopped talking, mouth still agape.

You knew Leonard had stopped shaving while on leave; he didn’t have to stay clean shaven while on leave, so he didn’t intend to.  You hadn’t met him until after you were assigned to the Enterprise, and Starfleet required officers to be clean shaven.  So you’d never actually seen him with facial hair.  When you’d left, he’d just been a bit stubbly.  Now he had a thick brush adorning his lower jaw.

“I missed you, sweetheart.”  Leonard said, coming closer.  He folded you in his arms, drawing a happy sigh from you.  You always felt warm and safe and loved when he held you, and now was no different.

That is, except for the overwhelming lust.

“What’s wrong?”  Leonard asked with a laugh as he released you.  “You all right?”  He lifted an eyebrow and gave you an amused, suspicious look.

“Y-yeah, I’m, uh… sorry, yeah, I-” You attempted speech, not wanting to worry him.  But what came out could hardly be considered intelligible speech.

Leonard stared at you in confusion for a moment.  But then, comprehension dawned, and a knowing smirk grew on his face.  Your stomach dropped, and you felt excitement and dread at his sudden understanding.

“You like my beard, darlin’?”  He murmured curiously.  He was still standing close to you; he hadn’t moved away after hugging you, and his presence was palpable, his closeness making your heart flutter with excitement.

“I, uh…”  You swallowed, trying to remember how to word enough to deny his suggestion.  But you couldn’t fucking think with him right in front of you, bearded and gorgeous and smirking and fuck was it too hot in here?  Had he been messing with the thermostat again?  “You- um, it-”

“I think you do.”  Leonard was growing more confident now, and there was no question in his words.  “Let’s find out…”  His arms, which had fallen loosely around your hips, tightened around you, moving to your back and pulling you forward until you tumbled into his chest.  He held you there, your face buried in his shoulder and your hands trapped between you on his chest.

You felt his bearded face gently nuzzle your neck, and your let out an involuntary soft gasp.  His mouth opened, and you felt teeth and tongue against your skin.  It was a familiar feeling, and it never failed to make you utterly melt.  But his beard scraping against your sensitive nerves was a totally new feeling, and you groaned and whined aloud.

“Damn,” Leonard murmured, his voice muffled by your skin.  “You really do like this, don’t you sweetheart?”

“God damnit, Lee.”  You whimpered helplessly.  You could barely think with sensations emanating from your neck, and his words were distant and barely comprehensible.

His mouth wandered up your neck, venturing from spot to spot with an expert memory of where you were most sensitive, each spot making you wail and writhe more in his arms.  You felt a perverse need to escape, but you were utterly helpless to do so,  Your head tilted to the side, exposing more of your neck to his wandering mouth.

“I wonder,” Leonard murmured, as his lips made it up to your ear.  He nipped at your earlobe, drawing another cry from you.  “How you’d feel with my head between your legs?”  Leonard continued.

For a minute or so, you honestly couldn’t comprehend his words.  He kept nuzzling your neck and sucking on your earlobe, and you could hardly hear him with your pussy dripping and clenching at nothing, and your hips trying to grind into him.  He had to murmur the question again, you weren’t sure how many times before it penetrated your brain.  Lips, breath, tongue, beard.  
Between your legs.

You cried his name, and bit his shoulder as you ground into his leg again.  He smiled against your neck.  His hands wandered down to your ass, squeezing a moan out of you, before lifting you up into the air.  Your legs went around his waist, delighted to discover his erection as you frantically ground into it.  Leonard moved, growling it your neck as he attacked your most sensitive spots.  
“Lee!”  You yelped, seeing stars.  You dropped your head onto his shoulder, panting hard and heedless to your surroundings.

Until your back gently hit a wall, driving a small whoosh of breath out of you.  Leonard released your neck, pulling your legs from around his waist and gently dropping you.  You leaned back against the supporting wall, gasping for breath and slightly dizzy.

“Jesus, Lee.”  You breathed.  He gave you a wicked smirk.

“You really liked that, baby girl?”  Leonard teased.  He didn’t give you a chance to reply, but swiftly kneeled at your feet.

You were still wearing your uniform dress; you’d hurried home, eager to see him.  His hands slid under your dress, resting on your hips.  They stayed there only a moment, steadying you before he grasped your panties and yanked them down your hips.  You lifted your feet obediently, letting him pull them off.  Leonard planted your feet further apart, leaving room for his kneeling form between them.

“Damnit, sweetheart, you’re so wet for me.”  Leonard purred.  He wasted no more time before burying his face in you, his eager seeking tongue thrusting inside you.  His hands rested on your hips, holding you as your back arched.  You felt his beard between your legs, stimulating nerves and making you cry out.  Your fingernails tried to dig into the wall.  His nose nudged your clit, on purpose you were sure.  His mouth moved, attacking your clit with lips and tongue and fuck that beard.

“Lee, Lee!”  The only word you could manage was his name, and your hands clenched into fists.  One of his hands left you hips, and you barely noticed until you felt fingers inside you as he sucked your clit into his mouth.

“Shit, LEE!”  You cried, trying to straighten up and escape from the torturous feelings between your legs.  The hand still on your hip arrested your movement, and the little range of motion you still had, he moved with you.

“Aaaahhhh, ffffuck, Lee, I-shit, Lee!”  You tried to beg him to stop, but you couldn’t manage intelligible enough speech even for that.  The memory of your safe word came to mind for a moment, but you dismissed the thought just as quickly.

Leonard hummed happily between your legs, moving carefully to rub his beard precisely against your fractured, overworked nerves.  You straddled his mouth, helplessly, as he made little hungry noises and pulled your hips down onto his face.  Your eyes rolled back into your head as you ground down onto him, your pussy seeking more.  His fingers moved inside you, quickly finding your g-spot and attacking it mercilessly.  Your pussy clenched around fingers and tongue and you cried his name again.  Your back arched, and you tried to warn him of your impending orgasm, but words wouldn’t emerge.

Your orgasm took over, your eyes squeezing shut as you screamed.  Tears leaked out of your eyes and your hands clenched into fists, almost painfully tight.  You hardly noticed as Leonard attacked your clit and gspot, pushing you higher until you wanted to plead for mercy.  Plea or no, Leonard gave none, prolonging your orgasm until your throat felt a little sore from screaming your appreciation.

You were given no time to come down, as Leonard pressed the attack until one orgasm led directly into another.

“Lee, please, I- Lee!”  You tried to beg him, but your throat closed up, and no sound would emerge.  You couldn’t even manage the scream your body wanted to emit.  

Leonard continued to milk the orgasm from you, and as you started to come down, there was a little shift in your nethers.  You felt another orgasm starting to trigger, but you felt different.  Almost like you had to pee.  You tried to speak, to warn him, but the only noise you could make were little whimpers of pleasure and oversensitivity.

Your third orgasm surged, and you barely heard Leonard make a pleased growl as he attacked you with renewed vigor.  This one was definitely different; more intense, somehow.  You screamed, much louder than before, your pussy frantically spasming its pleasure down onto him.  You couldn’t pull away, couldn’t make your muscles move as your hips rhythmically ground down onto him without your consent.

You finally came down, what felt like a year later, and nearly fell to the ground.  Leonard swiftly stood, grabbing you just in time and easily supporting your weight.  He cradled you to his chest, just holding you gently and nuzzling into your hair as you did nothing but exist and let him hold you, allowing your body to calm slowly.

“Lee,” you whined softly after a while.  You were barely aware of the plea, weren’t even sure what you were asking of him.

“‘S all right, darlin’.”  Leonard murmured softly.  “You just squirted for me.”  His voice was filled with fondness and pride.  You whined a little into his shirt, brain still not running right after short circuiting from his beard and tongue.

Leonard shifted, moving to scoop up your legs under one arm, cradling and lifting you in his arms, and moving you both to the nearby couch.  He laid down with you on the couch, cuddling your still exhausted form on top of him.

“Wha’ ‘bout you?”  You managed to slur the question after a few long moments.  Leonard gave a deep chuckle, rocking you on his chest.

“I think you’re gonna need a long nap first, sweetheart.”  Leonard told you gently.  “I can wait.”  One of his hands rested in the middle of your back, and the other buried in your hair, stroking gently until your eyes fluttered shut.  You never felt safer than his arms, and easily drifted to sleep.


End file.
